On a Cloudy Night
by candieclouds
Summary: Alfred pushed himself upward just enough to bring his lips against the skin on Kiku's neck and bit at it playfully before he fell asleep again, too overcome by the somnolent warmth of the blood pumping beneath the other's pale skin. It was all so peaceful; close contact with his long time boyfriend on a calm but dreary night. AmeriPan Smut


They lay on their makeshift bed composed of flowers and sections of dew smothered grass blades that protruded enough to swallow their idle limbs.

No one but each other could see their position under the darkened sky, hardly being able to see the other's eyes because of the lack of light that the hours before dawn brought. Their legs tangled together firmly, Kiku lay with his hand in the crease of Alfred's back as the younger blonde rested his head against his chest.

The taller man drifted in and out of the sweet dreams he was given by the warmth from his lover, and every time he opened his eyes he was greeted with glints of stars in the cloudy black sky which offered just enough of a glow for sight.

Alfred pushed himself upward just enough to bring his lips against the skin on Kiku's neck and bit at it playfully before he fell asleep again, too overcome by the somnolent warmth of the blood pumping beneath the other's pale skin. It was all so peaceful; close contact with his long time boyfriend on a calm but dreary night. Alfred felt nothing short of total security being held by the older gentleman, wonder struck at how amazing spending time with a loved one really was.

He huddled up to him closely, nuzzling his chest and offering a satisfactory sigh in his sleep at the way Kiku's fingers wandered up and down his lower back. He arched his spine at the tingling sensation and smiled lazily, the contact pulling him away from dozing off into another dream. Kiku giggled lightly and quietly, moving his hand for a brief moment to remove Alfred's glasses. He rubbed his thumb against Alfred's nose and kissed it softly.

"I love you." came Alfred's hoarse voice, followed by a yelp when Kiku nipped his nose as a response. He moved his lips along to Alfred's ear and bit it in a similar fashion, the saliva traveling down the side of Alfred's neck making him shiver.

Kiku ran his tongue across Alfred's pulse and moved his teeth over it slowly, making the other moan in his indulgence. He put his fingers atop Kiku's head and bit his lip as the other's hands traveled around his waist, unbuckling his belt and pulling his jeans down just enough to expose the seam of his boxers. Kiku put his legs at either side of him and sat up slightly, playing with the elastic almost teasingly and placing his other hand in between his legs.

Alfred moaned and squeezed his legs together, digging his nails into the ground and trying to catch his breath.

Looking up between his heavy eyelids, he saw Kiku slide down his own pants and in his own anticipation for what was to come, the blonde let his eyes roll back in his head. He felt his skin hot and the sweat beginning to form a film over his arms and legs, their hips being pushed together ferociously for a brief moment before Kiku's force fell to nothingness...

_**Teasing** him... _

Alfred sighed, unable to suppress his shivers at the slender fingers running over muscular frame, tugging at his boxers finally and pulling them down to be exposed to the coolness of the cloudy night.

"A-_ahh_... hn.." Alfred whined as the grinding recommenced, having his shirt unbuttoned and his nipples nipped at simultaneously. Alfred cried out in pleasure, his hips swerving in unison with the other's until it began to slow and eventually stop.

"... No more playing." he begged in a hush tone, reaching his hands up and cupping Kiku's cheeks.

Kiku just giggled again, licking Alfred's lips before pulling him into a heated kiss. The other opened his mouth widely and let his body fall limp as he was held with such possessiveness, something that was only made evident when they were making love.

When their mouths parted Alfred's tongue protruded slightly from his gaping mouth, his entire face flushed red and a combination of their spit traveling down his chin. Kiku smirked at the sight and moved the hair from Alfred's eyes, tucking it behind his ears and kissing his forehead.

"Yes... no more." he responded finally, rubbing their groins together slowly but picking up speed with Alfred's whimpers. Alfred gripped Kiku's back tightly and dug his nails into the other's skin, gasping for air within moments.

And soon after their writhing ceased and the lay in each other's sweaty grasps, thankful suddenly at the coolness of the cloudy night.

**A/N: OHO WHAT IS THIS A BADLY WRITTEN SMUT FICTION WITH WHAT WHAT IS THIS? NoT BUTTSECKSS?/?/ oh yes bbu I went there hn g **


End file.
